Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony
is one of the series by Ahim de Famille.'s Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series. This is the another past generation series of Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and the sequel of Prism Power Pretty Cure!. This season shares the time slot of Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆. Like two previous seasons, both have the themes are colors, jewels, elements, and idols. The story was about the two best friends who transformed into pretty cure warriors to save the Colorful World and the Crystallographic Kingdom again after ten years of peace, love, and joy. Synopsis Ten years later after the previous generation, the Shadow Empire we're never give up because the Black Demon revives again to destroy the world again. Niji-Iro was find the newest generation of the Prism Power team in the Fantaisie Petillante to complete the powers itself. A 13-year-old girl Hidama Akari was bumped Niji-Iro and transformed into Cure Sweet! Along with her best friend Midorikaze Keiko, they can save the colors and gemstones again! Characters Pretty Cures : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアスウィート|Kyua Suu~īto}}, which she represents the pink Cure of grace and she holds the pink Rose Quartz. Represents the color Purple/Red. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアラッキー|Kyua Rakkī}}, which she represents the green cure of peace and she holds the green Greenovite. Represents the color Green. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアブレス|Kyua Buresu}}, which she represents the blue Cure of faith and she holds the blue Aquamarine. Represents the color Blue. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアチャーム|Kyua Chāmu}}, which she represents the yellow Cure of joy and she holds the yellow Chrysolite. Represents the color Yellow. : She was formerly as |プリンセス・ノワール|Purinsesu Nowāru}}. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアヴィクセン|Kyua Vu~ikusen}}, which she represents the violet Cure of courage and she holds the lavender Cassiterite. Represents the color Purple. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアシロップ|Kyua Shiroppu}}, which she represents the red Cure of wisdom and she holds the crimson Cornelian. Represents the color Red/Orange. Colorful World : The main mascot of the season. She likes strawberries and pastries and loves to wear "kawaii" things. She ends her sentences with ~pika!. Her human alias is . Her pretty Cure ego is '|キュアスペクトラム|Kyua Supekutoramu}}, which she represents the rainbow Cure of heart and she holds the rainbow Corderite. Represents the colors pink, yellow, green, and blue. : He returned after 10 years. He gives the power of the Colorful World and he knows about the Pretty Cures. Therefore, he dies in a ability in the finale and his life recived from Akari. Crystallographic Kingdom Shadow Empire : His name means shadow in German. The sequel's secondary main antagonist. He is a mysterious mascot that he can revive again to the final touch. He creates the most powerful powers so his power remains powerful. He is the former partner of Princess Noir. But he was betrayed after Princess Noir becomes Cure Vixen. He ends his sentences at ~yami!. : In German, Dunkel means dark. A sexy lady with big breast and slimmer body, which she creates the dark and evil spells against the Cures. : In German, Schwarz means black. A good-looking man that he has the power of strength so he can't purify the Cures' attacks. : In German, Grau means gray. A teenage boy who hates love and happiness. He always rivals Cure Lucky and Cure Charm. He has a ability of speed so he have a giant eraser brush to erase all the colors away. : In German, Nein means noir. A friend of Akari, Keiko, Tiana, and Nichi's class which her human alias is . She has a ability of telekinesis. She rivals Princess Noir. : In German, Stumf means dull. The sequel's main monsters. The gore and brutal monsters have heart-shaped dull black diamond pendant. They can gain too many to become the Stumfs are powerful. After the monsters are killed, the diamond from the pendant becomes crystal clear. Supporting Characters : A boy next door who was the childhood friends of Akari, Keiko, and later, Tiana and Nichi. He shows his happiness with Akari and he was secretly from the pretty Cures. : The pretty Cures' best friend, which they have concern for her and her friends. She loves to create artworks about the heroism and friendship. Items : The main transformation device of the Colorful Harmony Cures. It just like an Android Phone with a heart button on it. (Note: Not confused with iPhone because Ai means love so called as Sparkle Spectrum LovePhone) : Cure Vixen's transformation device. It has a circular compact that allows her to become brooch when she becomes a pretty Cure. : The Colorful Harmony Cures' main weapon, resemble from LovePreBrace. And it has a heart-shaped controller button resembles from Prism Gems. : Cure Vixen's weapon. : The upgraded weapon of the Colorful Harmony Cures. : Cure Vixen's upgraded weapon. : PreWings The PreWings is the upgraded from to recieve the Colorful Harmony Orchestra. Locations : : : : : : : Trivia *If the pretty cures are officially based on the color spectrum, which it has: **'Red '- Cure Sweet **'Yellow '- Cure Charm **'Green '- Cure Lucky **'Blue '- Cure Bless **'Violet '- Cure Vixen *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony is the first season (and only sequel) to have an another generation of the main team instead to adding more pretty Cure or ally. *This is the first season to have no more main theme color. Instead, there have another color gradient and they have two main colors. *''Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony ''is the second season to have streaks, ombres, and highlight at their hairstyle. **The appearances were based from ''Aikatsu Stars!. But there are retains during the Cure form. The little differences have streaks and ombre in Cure form. *This is the third season in each Cure were brainwashed before and there are back to normal when there are becoming a Cures. *This is the eighth (seventh if do not count Futari wa) season to have started with the two Cures. **This is the third season in which the color of the duo were unusual. **The second season after Mahou Tsukai! in which the pink was the partner and her half was different color (green) than others (pink-blue, black-white, and pink-white). *This season would compared it from the future generation: **The past generation have five Cures (two were officially started) while the future were forty-nine. **Both have officially retained their eye and hair color when transformed. The little differences were the outfit and the accents from their hairstyle. **Both have gem-like devices. *Like Enchanteur Pretty Cure: Paris, both have same similarities. **Both have not addition of allies and/or Cures during the sequel. **Both have five Cures and two pretty Cures appear first. **Both have same theme colors (pink — Sweet and Belle Amore, blue — Bless and Magique, yellow — Charm and Mon Amie, green — Lucky and Princesse, and purple — Vixen and Adore). **Both have possible legendary fifth Cures but they have large and same similarities (Cure Vixen was a Princess of Shadow Empire after her parents are killed in the prequel while Cure Princesse was a legendary Cure that she can do any wants to save the Flora Eclair against the Rotten Sherbet). ***Unexpectedly, Cure Princesse died in the finale of the Enchanteur sequel to recieve the powerful upgrade for the remaining Enchanteur Paris Cures. Media Episodes :Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony / Episodes Music Movies Merchandise :Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony / Merchandise Gallery MomoDressup-1.png|'Hidama Akari' MomoDressup-2.png|'Midorikaze Keiko' MomoDressup-3.png|'Mizunokawa Tiana' MomoDressup-4.png|'Himawari Nichi' MomoDressup-5.png|'Fujiwara Sanae' References Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Sequels Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries